In practice, non-rotatable ring nuts are frequently used in order to enable tool-less assembly and disassembly. The disadvantage of such non-rotatable ring nuts, however, is that they cannot be aligned in the load direction and, when they are used, there is the danger of their coming unscrewed or being overwound. The ring or the threaded bolt can bend and even break, which results in an increased risk of injury in the work environment and for the user.
To avoid this, it is generally recommended that only rotatable ring nuts be used for multistrand or lateral applications. However, these cannot be screwed in and unscrewed without an additional tool (cable wrench, ring wrench, etc.).
Such a ring nut of the type mentioned at the outset is known from DE 100 02 899 A1. In that case, the threaded hole for screwing in a threaded pin is formed by the hole of a sleeve supported in a penetration opening of the base part of the ring nut, one end of which sleeve protrudes somewhat over the underside of the base part of the connecting sleeve in the assembled state. In this known ring nut, through the use of a sleeve rotatably arranged in the base part and having the threaded bore for receiving the load to be mounted, the advantage is achieved that the connecting sleeve can be adjusted according to the force introduced into it. However, these known ring nuts cannot be screwed in and unscrewed with an additional tool.
Taking this as a point of departure, it is the object of the invention to further develop such a ring nut such that it can be used without an additional tool (such as a cable wrench, ring wrench, etc.) for screwing in and unscrewing while providing simple and time-saving handling for the user.